


longer than expected

by jellyprince (tricycleamoving)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: (But not really aliens), Alternate Universe - Aliens, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Domestic, M/M, Maid Cafe AU, Spies & Secret Agents, Trust, Weddings, three sentence challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 23:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7011775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tricycleamoving/pseuds/jellyprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a collection of fics i wrote for the three sentence challenge (except i broke my own damn rules and all of them are longer than three sentences)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. seokhoon: trust

**Author's Note:**

> the rules: give me a pairing, an au setting and i will write a three sentence fic
> 
> cant fuckin believe i broke my own damn rules but then again im a lowkey anarchist so was anyone surprised at all
> 
> i'll post each fic as a chapter (with the pairing + au in the title), with a list of warnings or potentially triggering topics that occur in each short fic. Please read them just in case! I don't want anyone feeling uncomfortable. Any extra tweets w/ info about the fic will be put under the 'extra comments' section in the end notes. The format's gonna be a little strange until I get all chapters uploaded so please bear with me until then!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> full prompt: seokhoon + trust falls/team building exercises
> 
> warnings: descriptions of falling? no one actually hits the ground though.

“I’ll kill you if you let me fall on live television, alright.” Jihoon barked, grumbling to himself as he spreads his arms out, hoping that Seokmin would have enough sense to actually listen to him this time around. Behind him, Seokmin chirrups out something that sounds like an overly enthusiastic “okay!”, which doesn’t reassure him much.

Cognizant of the cameras trained on their faces, Jihoon closes his eyes in what he hopes is an appealing way and allows himself to fall, perhaps in more ways than one.

 +

 **BONUS** :

It’s one of those moments when time slows down, seconds feeling like minutes feeling like hours. He’s falling, falling, falling, and it doesn’t take him long to realize that Seokmin isn’t going to catch him. Jihoon is going to hit the ground, and everyone watching the program (if this even makes the final cut) is going to laugh, because that’s what gets them good ratings. Regardless, his heart plummets in his chest.

Jihoon’s almost okay with not being caught when two hands grab the undersides of his arms, pulling him upwards. His eyes are squeezed shut, and he has to remind himself that the cameras are still rolling in order for him to open them. He opens his eyes, only to find Seokmin hovering above him, eyes crinkling as he beams down at him.

He’s only centimetres above the ground, fingertips brushing against the wooden floor. It seems like Seokmin caught him just milliseconds before he was about to hit the ground.

“I said I would catch you,” Seokmin says, smiling like sunshine filtering through leaves, “I didn’t say when.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> extra notes: i did not come out of writing this unscathed
> 
> written for @countingpaths


	2. vminjoon: faerie au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> full prompt: fairy vminjoon, prince nams and his vassals 
> 
> warnings: n/a

“Wake up, your highness,” a voice croons, full of mirth and amusement. Namjoon groans, nuzzling into Taehyung’s neck as he shoots his arm out in the direction of the voice, blindly waving it around until Jimin takes pity on him and links their fingers together, letting his prince pull him onto the bed.

“Don’t wanna,” Namjoon mumbles, wrapping Jimin’s arms around his waist, sandwiching himself between his two paramours and drifting back off to sleep, “I’ll do prince things later.”

+

**BONUS:**

“Fairies don’t need to sleep, Namjoon,” Jimin huffs, leaning over to ruffle Taehyung’s hair before settling in next to them, letting Namjoon manhandle him into being the big spoon, “You just want to cuddle.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> extra notes: when everyone is a lazy fairy
> 
> for @lapmonster


	3. yoonseok: maid cafe au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> full prompt: YOONSEOK MAID CAFE
> 
> warnings: crossdressing, maids, swearing

"Hey, my eyes are up here, asshole." Yoongi huffs out, fingers curling around the hem of his short black skirt as he whines at Hoseok- it's been a full minute now, and Yoongi just wants to take his best friend's order and run back into the kitchen. 

"But you're so _pretty_ , hyung." Hoseok breathes out, cheeks flushed and eyes glazed. 

"Just tell me what you want to drink, Seok-seok," Yoongi sighs, heat running to his traitorous cheeks as his heart beats in overdrive, "And thanks, I guess." 

(He'll make sure to take a nice selca later. Maybe he'll even send it to Hoseok, if he feels generous.) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> extra notes: @ hoseok same tbh
> 
> written for @spacetaes


	4. yoonseok: fallen star yoongi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> full prompt: yoonseok!! yoongis the fallen star (literally extraterrestrial) that hoseok doesnt know hes been wishing on all these years
> 
> warnings: falling, drug use reference (very subtle and no actual drug use happens, it's just that yoongi's feeling kinda high)

Falling isn't painful at all. 

Yoongi likes to claim that he isn't the kind of star that plays favourites, but now that the Smiley Human's here, cradling his new human form in his arms as he tries to make sure he's okay (okay? He's _more_ than okay. In fact, he feels kinda woozy, but it's a good kind of woozy), he realises that he's an absolutely hypocritical fuck. 

As a newly formed human, there are many things he doesn't know, but two things are for certain: 

  1. The Smiley Human's his favourite.  
  

  2. Falling isn't painful at all. 



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> extra comments: aka when stars fall it doesn't hurt, they just get. rly high. 
> 
> for @syubcrose


	5. yoonjin: domestic au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> full prompt: yoonseok uni au, or alternatively yoonjin domestic (i've written yoonseok uni au before so i opted for yoonjin instead!)
> 
> warnings: n/a its schmoop and fluff

Seokjin smiles as he scribbles yet another cheesy phrase down, making sure to get the penmanship _just right_ before hanging the Polaroids up on their clothesline. 

"Can I come in yet?" Yoongi asks, voice slightly muffled from behind the bedroom door. 

"Yeah, I just finished," Seokjin replies, putting his supplies away before letting Yoongi in, fondly smiling at his surprised gasp when he sees the Polaroids of themselves hanging around the room. 

"Happy fifth anniversary, Yoongi." Seokjin says, linking their hands together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written for @hyunqline


	6. jicheol: secret agents au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> full prompt: jicheol secret agents au (except it became mr and mrs smith au but w/e)
> 
> warnings: mentions of guns, mentions of injuries and bullet wounds, mentions of violence, joking about death/killing people, actually being ordered to kill people, marriage issues?

"Ugh, please tell me you've identified the person who tried to gun me down with an ARX-160," Seungcheol groans, picking at his bandaged wounds (Shit, how's he going to explain this to Jihoonie? Being a "construction executive" usually doesn't involve bullets), "I need to give them a taste of their own medicine. My husband's gonna tear me a new one when I get back."

"You're in luck then," Seungkwan says, tossing him their agency's trademarked Manila Folder, snickering at Seungcheol's enraged yelps at the same time, "No tearing of anything involved. Bossman managed to find him. Said it was for your eyes only, in there... Go get em, I guess. Kill him dead, hyung." 

"Yeah, I'll do that," Seungcheol replies, rolling his eyes at Seungkwan's retreating figure before opening the Manila Folder, "Let's see who you are, you (oddly talented) mission wrecker, you." 

Seungcheol flips the page. His wedding ring glints under the fluorescent lights, grimy and dull (like his marriage). Maybe if he comes home riddled with bullet wounds they'd finally stop fighting. 

_LEE-CHOI JIHOON_ , the profile reads. 

Seungcheol freezes.

_LEE-CHOI JIHOON_

_CODENAME: MUSICIAN. EMPLOYED UNDER RIVAL AGENCY X._

_MISSION: SUBJECT TO BE TERMINATED IMMEDIATELY._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> extra notes: *remembers how much i liked mr and mrs smith* sighs
> 
> (i had more notes but then i might actually turn this one into a full blown fic so. i'll refrain from sharing them for now *eye emojis*)
> 
> written for @stoplight_


	7. yoonseok + vmin: fantasy + wedding crashers au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> full prompt: yoonseok fantasy au, vmin wedding crashers au (i combined the two prompts)
> 
> warnings: weddings, a ridiculous amount of pda on yoonseok's part, food

"Do you think they know that we know?" Yoongi asks, whispering into his ( _god_ , he gets a little teary just thinking about it) newly wed husband's ear. 

"Nah," Hoseok replies, moving in to plant a big wet smooch on Yoongi's cheek, grinning at the way he flushes a deep red, "I think they're too preoccupied with the finger food. For all they know, we're just two oblivious fae who are very, _very_  much in love." 

"Well they're only half right, then," Yoongi says, "I'm not oblivious. Don't know about you though, Seok-seok-ah."

"Hey, I wasn't the one who thought I was practicing for someone else when I tried to ask you out!" Hoseok exclaims, squawking in indignation, "I won't stand for such slander." 

"Excuse me, you woke me up from my midsummer nap to yell about dating and soulmates and magic, what was I supposed to think?" Yoongi says, pouting. 

"That I was hopelessly in love with you?" Hoseok asks, grinning cheekily. 

"Oh, shut up," Yoongi grumbles, before pulling Hoseok in for a kiss, smiling as Hoseok's wings start fluttering. 

"Okay," Hoseok says, grinning so wide Yoongi's sure his cheeks must hurt. God, Yoongi's the luckiest faerie in the world. 

 

* * *

 

"Dude, where've you been? I've been looking all over for you," Taehyung asks, munching down on a full plate of what appears to be Fae Food Perfection, "They just brought in a new tray of those uh.... weirdly delicious green rice cupcake thingies." 

"Sorry, I got distracted," Jimin says, before plucking a rice cake from Taehyung's plate and popping it into his mouth, "I'll go ahead and help myself, though."

"Hey! I had to battle a lot of hungry fae for that food, okay," Taehyung whines, before sighing and pushing his plate towards Jimin anyway, "And unlike me, you don't even need to eat."

"Consider it practice for your future job," Jimin says, snickering.

"No thanks," Taehyung says, sticking his tongue out, "I rather have my food served to me on a golden platter." 

"That can be arranged," Jimin says, before snorting at Taehyung's indignant face. 

"Anyway, do you think they know?" Taehyung asks, turning to look in the direction of the faerie newlyweds. 

"Nah," Jimin says, shoving a potato dumpling into his mouth, "About us crashing their wedding? Probably. I think they think that we're just two nosy humans who really like food." 

"They're half right," Taehyung says, shrugging, "We both really like food." 

"You're also human, which means they were technically three quarters right, Tae," Jimin says, being the freaky math obsessed fire bird that he is. 

"Let's keep the math for the future court stuff," Taehyung says, scrunching his nose, "I don't need my Bong Hwang becoming my accountant too." 

"Who says I can't be both?" Jimin teases, "I'll be the one accountant who can get away with not calling you 'Your Highness'." 

"Rude," Taehyung says. 

"You like me that way," Jimin points out, the setting sun painting streaks of red and orange on his face. 

"Yeah," Taehyung says, thinking about the way Jimin's eyes light up whenever he plays a prank on him, "I do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> extra notes: aka tae as the future emperor of prophecy and jimin as his fenghuang/ho-oh/bonghwang. technically the fenghuang is for the empress but fuck all the roles especially the gender ones
> 
> this is also potentially going to be turned into a full au so. yes. 
> 
> written for @stoplight_

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr at @genderqueerfuri or on twitter at @sheenbeanbean !


End file.
